This invention relates to protective gear and, more particularly, to a body garment having a primary air channel extending along seams of the garment, the air being subsequently directed to an array of horizontal and vertical tubes in communication with the primary air channel.
An active fear of younger sports participants is being hit with a baseball, particularly a pitched baseball. As the players get older, the speed of the pitched baseball increases which exacerbates this fear. In some cases, the player may drop out of the sport due to such a concern.
There is no doubt that the safety of a hitter should be a primary concern as the hitter is the least protected among the umpire, catcher, batter trio. Although the hitter wears some basic protection, i.e., a helmet, the hitter has no protective gear for the body. Various protective garments have been proposed for use while playing contact sports. However, these garments are not usually suitable for baseball use. Moreover, such garments are not adapted for wear throughout the game. Thus, it is desirable to have a garment which can present a protective function without interfering with other aspects of the game.
In response thereto I have invented a garment suitable for continuous game wear which offers a first normal play mode and a second user-selectable protective mode.
My garment concept may be utilized in various forms of sports wear, the concept generally comprising a primary air channel which generally extends along the seams found along the joined sections of a garment or at free ends thereof. Extending between sections of this primary air channel is an array of interwoven, horizontal and vertical air tubes in communication with the primary air channel. A channel valve allows for entry of pressurized air into the primary channel for direction into the tube array. Upon inflation the secondary tube array will offer a protective latticed cushion against outside forces, such as thrown or batted baseballs. The channel valve quickly releases the air upon demand so that the garment can be worn without interfering with normal game play. The garment may take various forms and may be worn in a non-game environment such as to support injured or tired muscles.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide protective gear in the form of a garment for normal everyday wear or during game play.
Another object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, which has a user-selectable protective or support mode.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, which has a primary air channel extending along the garment seams for receiving pressurized air therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, which has an array of secondary air tubes communicating with the primary air channel for receiving air therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, wherein the secondary air tube array comprises a plurality of horizontal and vertical interwoven tubes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, whereupon the secondary tube array expands upon inflation to decrease the spacing between the secondary tubes so as to protect the underlying body areas from outside forces.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, which presents a valved air channel for allowing user-selectable inflation or deflation of the primary channel and secondary tube array connected thereto.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.